darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
329
Sheriff Patterson tries to question Willie, but he appears to be insane. Synopsis Teaser : Tonight, a dangerous and terrifying secret may be disclosed. For a man presumed to be dying has suddenly rallied, and, when he speaks, he may expose one whose very existence has depended on his silence. Having discovered Maggie Evans' ring hidden in Willie Loomis' room at the Old House, Sam Evans and Sheriff George Patterson are preparing to leave when they are interrupted by one of the deputies. Barnabas Collins is aghast as they learn Willie is waking from his coma. Act I Sam decides not to return to the Collinsport Hospital with the Sheriff. Barnabas, claiming to believe in Willie's innocence, requests going in Sam's place. Meanwhile, at the hospital, Willie's oxygen-tent has been removed, and Dr. Dave Woodard checks his vital signs while Dr. Julia Hoffman looks on. Willie is rapidly improving, although Woodard has had to administer a sedative to dull the pain his patient was in. Julia is startled to learn that neither Woodard or the Sheriff believe Willie to be the Collinsport Strangler. Woodard asks Julia to watch over Willie while he checks in on another patient. Alone with Willie, Julia, again, is torn between her conscience and protecting both Barnabas and herself. Her mind made up, Julia starts to remove Willie's IV. Act II Julia is interrupted by Dr. Woodard's unexpected return. At that moment, Sheriff Patterson and Barnabas arrive at the hospital. The Sheriff refuses to allow Barnabas to be present during Willie's questioning. Barnabas suggests there might be a better chance of Willie talking if he speaks with him first. After all, he was Willie's friend and employer. But Patterson does not want anyone confusing or influencing Willie, and he again refuses Barnabas' request. The Sheriff enters Willie's room and learns it might be a couple of hours before Willie wakes from the sedative. He questions Julia's presence, calling her "Dr. Hoffman" and revealing that he knows who she really is; Woodard explains to her that he has told the Sheriff about her and vouches for her presence. Patterson reveals that Maggie's ring was found in Willie's possession at the Old House. Julia, surprised to hear Barnabas is out in the hall, leaves the room to talk with him. Again, Barnabas is determined to see Willie dead. But, as Julia points out, there is absolutely nothing they can do now. The clock ticks by, and everyone anxiously waits for Willie to recover. Finally, he begins to stir. Act III Willie is in tremendous pain and fails to recognize Dr. Woodard. Sheriff Patterson begins to question him about Maggie. But Willie cowers, frightened out of his mind that it is dark outside. The Sheriff produces Maggie's ring, and Willie claims it belongs to him. Patterson accuses Willie of having stolen it from Maggie. Willie begins to tremble, telling them he is afraid and that he knows why. Act IV Later, Woodard and Patterson emerge from Willie's room and tell what they believe is the truth about Willie to Barnabas and Julia: they have determined Willie Loomis to be "hopelessly insane." It is clear his mind has broken, and Woodard agrees with Julia's assessment that Willie was deranged all along. It seems all Willie managed to do was babble incoherently about being afraid of a "voice from the grave." With all the evidence pointing toward Willie being the Collinsport Strangler, the case is closed... for now. Barnabas and Julia are given permission to see Willie. However, Willie does not recognize them. Memorable quotes : Willie: Who are you, a doctor? : Barnabas: That's right, I am a doctor. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * David Ford as Sam Evans * Dana Elcar as George Patterson * John Karlen as Willie Loomis * Robert Gerringer as Dave Woodard * Dennis Johnson as Deputy Fred Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 330. * Final appearance of Dana Elcar. The role of George Patterson will be next seen in 341 and 342 played by Angus Cairns. * This is the last appearance of John Karlen for more than 150 episodes, until 483. * For the opening establishing shot of Collinwood, an incredibly dirty still frame shot is used. * There are no cast/crew credits for this episode, only the Dan Curtis Productions copyright notice. Story * Julia refers to the IV in Willie's arm as a " ." In reality, a would be used. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Julia: Silencing Willie. * SEDATIVE: Dr. Woodard has given Willie a sedative in order to dull the pain of his injuries. * TIMELINE: Day 123 begins, and will end in 331. 12:50am: Julia meets with Barnabas. It will be three to four hours before Willie wakes. 1am: Julia and Barnabas talk in the hospital corridor. 3:15am: Willie still unconscious. 4am: Willie stirs in bed. Bloopers and continuity errors * Grayson Hall accidentally blows smoke in the face of Robert Gerringer. * A boom microphone hovers into view during one of the hospital corridor scenes. * The "blood" that Willie is getting in his hospital room is awfully thin. It appears to have the consistency of broth. You can practically see through it. * Sam's statement at the beginning of Act I makes no sense: "He's got to be guilty. There's an awful lot of unanswered questions even though there are." Presumably, this is a flubbed line on David Ford's part. * It is stated to have been "last night" when Willie was shot (which occurred in 322). However, the on-screen passage of time suggests it has been two days since then. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 329 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 329 - Willie Loomis Must Die0329